When You Made Your Choice
by KillEmWithKindness02
Summary: Riley deals with Lucas's choice and that was to keep Maya, but what happens when he realizes he likes Riley more? Lucaya eventually Rucas.
1. Chapter 1

_When You Made Your Choice_

 **Limited Series...**

Lucas chose Maya.

The rainy weather only brought agony to Riley's being. Dried tracks of tears marked her warm cheeks, her brown luminous hair was now dull and tousled. Her eyes looked like she couldn't wipe off her dark eyeliner, she sat there watching the rain fall. It's been weeks since Lucas chose Maya and she still felt like crying, why would it hurt so much to watch him go? Her feet were tucked under her warm brown blanket and her hands were clasped together, when you lose someone you've cared about deeply you feel like you lost yourself and that's what Riley felt.

Around Lucas she acted like it didn't hurt, she thought that if she didn't care he wouldn't want to talk to her about it...and it seemed to have worked.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality, the cold lonely reality she now faced.

"Hey mom," Riley said not taking her eyes off the window, she didn't even have to look. The way her mom knocked on the door was now implanted in her brain.

"Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine." Riley said in a dull, raspy voice.

Topanga took a seat next to her daughter and forced a smile. "Your dad and Auggie are going to the movie theaters. You wanna join them?"

"I...just want to be alone, mom."

She nodded and caressed her daughter's cheek. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

After her door closed, Riley returned her uninterested gaze out the window. The words echoed through her head over and over and over and over again. She actually had hope they'd be together, she thought that he might actually choose her. Lucas was lean, handsome, athletic, and smart that was practically the whole package for a High School student. And Maya was pretty, smart, and artistic, they were a match made in High School Heaven.

Riley on the other hand was quirky, klutzy, weird and child-like. That's how Maya made Riley realize that you should NEVER hope for too much. She ran a hand through her knotted hair and sighed. How can someone like her compete against Maya? Maya may not have the perfect life, but she has the perfect boyfriend and is going to be loved.

Riley finally got up from her seat at the bay window and stretched, she hasn't even gone to the bathroom in hours and her bladder was now acting up. She made it in the bathroom and took a hard look at herself, she was a complete mess. She walked out of the bathroom and cried some more on her bed, if she had a dollar for every tear she has shed she would have three hundred and forty seven dollars. Her dad knocked on the door, she flipped herself over and wiped her tears away.

"Come in."

Cory opened the door and saw her daughter. She'd never seen her like this, the Riley he raised and loved didn't cry for this long. Riley was never...depressed. "Are you sure you don't wanna come watch a movie with us?"

"I'll be fine alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Dad, I don't need to be taken care of. I can deal with this, I was stupid enough to think I had a chance in the first place-"

"Riley Anne Matthews I do not accept self doubt from you. If you thought you had a chance with him it was because you actually did."

"Then why didn't he pick me?" she faced her dad. "Why am I crying because his choice?"

"Because you care for him. You like him. Riley he was your first crush...and you were his."

"I don't care if I was his first crush, dad that didn't mean anything to him. I...everyone told us we're too alike, I was constantly being told how much Maya and Lucas deserved each other...Lucas is like a brother to me. I would rather have him close than lose him all over again."

"You'd rather have him close?"

Riley nodded.

"Then why are you doing the exact opposite?"

"Because I don't want to see him right now. And i'm pretty sure he feels the same."

"I'm at the front of the class everyday teaching you guys about history and how it can repeat itself. Half of the time he's eyes are fixated on you."

"I want to be alone dad."

He simply nodded and kissed his daughter's forehead. "I'll bring you back some food."

Riley watched him go, once the door closed she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Sundays suck...

* * *

 **I decided to make this a temporary story for a short period. It will obviously end with Rucas, because that's the ship i'm in.**

 **My other story, By Malice Through Agony, has received amazing reviews and I am blessed with the wonderful reviews from you guys. I DID take all suggestions under consideration and I enjoyed reading them. So Thank You!**

 **Also I have this other story in mind: Let Me Know if you want to hear it.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	2. Us

_When You Made Your Choice_

 **Limited Series...**

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Riley opened her eyes and faced her phone that was vibrating hysterically, she swiped her screen so the alarm can stop. She didn't want to get up, she wanted to just curl up in a ball and just lie there until her feelings washed away. After minutes of arguing with herself she finally got out of bed and walked to her closet, she decided to go with a white peplum top and high waisted jeans. After putting her black Vans on and putting her hair in a tight ponytail she joined her mom downstairs.

"Hey mom," Riley said as she sat down on the table.

"Hey sweetie. What do you want? We have pancakes or waffles."

"I'll take a waffle."

Topanga put the two frozen waffles on the toaster and took out the syrup and butter.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"What do you do when you want what's best for your friends, but it comes at the expense of your happiness?"

Topanga faced her daughter and narrowed her eyebrows. "Is something wrong?"

"I..." Riley stammered, she didn't know why she couldn't get the words out. "Never mind."

"Honey, it's fine. You can talk to me."

"I know, it's just that...i'm only fourteen and I shouldn't be going through this. I don't want to disturb you."

Topanga could listen to her daughter all day and not get bored. Sure, no fourteen year old girl should go through what she's going through, but that doesn't mean she can't talk to her mom about it. "I'm not disturbed."

"I think that-"

"Mom!" Auggie yelled interrupting Riley.

Auggie walked downstairs dressed for school, he had khaki pants and Converse on. Only something was off, his hair was curly as usual but his shirt ended at the top of his stomach.

"Oh My God! Auggie!"

"Did dad do laundry?" Auggie asked.

"Yeah. Yes he did." Topanga said laughing.

"Great." the little boy said as he walked back to his room. "That's just great."

"So what did you want to-"

Topanga was cut off by the waffles popping out of the toasters. She placed them on a plate and put butter and syrup just for her daughter. As she placed the plate in front of Riley, her phone chimed. "Honey, sounds like I have to go to work." she picked up her black briefcase and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Make sure Auggie goes to school with the right shirt on. Love you, bye." She closed the door.

Riley looked at her plate. Her waffle smelled and looked good, but she wasn't in the mood to eat. "Dad!"

"Yeah!" he yelled from the upstairs.

"Can you take me to school?"

"Sure...we leave in five minutes!"

She ate her waffles alone, normally Maya would've been here already and they would have set out for school. But that's changed, she walks with Lucas. A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

* * *

Lucas stared at the ground in the school halls. Maya was explaining something to him, but his mind was on Riley. He felt incredibly guilty for hurting Riley's feelings. She helped him keep his anger in check and she helped him in New York, but he betrayed her, _what time of friend am I?_ He wanted to talk to her and make her feel feel better, he would do anything to keep her safe but how was he going to do that if she wouldn't talk to him?

"Lucas? Earth to Huckleberry." Maya said waving a hand through his face.

"Really Maya? When are the names going to end?"

"Never. What else am I going to call you?" he was about to say something when she interrupted. "And no. I'm not calling you Lucas."

"There's another option."

"Which is?"

"Boyfriend."

She laughed nervously, "I'll call you Lucas."

Lucas somehow felt offended by that. He did want to be referred to as her 'boyfriend' and the fact that she didn't wanted that, hurt him. "And I'll call you Short Stack."

She laughed and got closer to him, "You call me that one more time, and you'll wake up in the middle of an abandoned apartment with a black eye and a broken nose. Are we clear?"

He laughed and inched closer. "Will you be there to make me feel better?"

"I'll be the one who put you there in the first place."

"I think I deserve a kiss."

"Why's that?"

"You hurt my feelings, only a kiss can make me feel better."

"You're a tough guy, I think you can take it."

He leaned in closer, their lips only inches apart. As Lucas leaned in he closed his eyes and expected to meet her lips at this point. Instead he opened his eyes and found her walking away. He jogged towards her, "You know you could've just told me, you didn't want to kiss me."

"That's not it...I just don't like kissing in public."

It sounded like a complete lie to Lucas, but he just decided to keep his mouth shut. His eyes found Riley and a smile appeared, she looked gorgeous. Every fiber in his body fought the urge to run up to her and talk to her. "Look who's here."

Maya found Riley, "My Lil Plant!"

"Riley!" she said running up to her.

"Peaches?" Riley saw Maya running towards her, she thought she was going to get tackled by the blonde. "Peaches."

They hugged for the first time in weeks, and Lucas smiled once he saw the brunette spread her lips.

They separated and Riley looked at Lucas for half a second. "Where's Farkle?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"He's not coming this week, he said he told you."

Riley frowned. "He never did."

The bell rang and they walked into class. Why didn't Farkle tell Riley?

* * *

 **Hey, Guys. Normally I post a chapter at 6:30, but I decided to post this one earlier.**

 **violet1429: Your suggestions for another story, where 100% something I would love to write and Thank You!**

 **But I decided to go with a more of a revenge/hatred story that involves Rucas. IF I decided to pursue it, the story will be called "The Truth Behind The White Lies" I won't give out a summary, but I would enjoy hearing what you guys think the story is about. **

**leximarie08: Thank you for being the first reviewer for this story, it meant a lot.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	3. He Left

_When You Made Your Choice_

 **Limited Series...**

 _Riley and Lucas sat at her bay window. He showed up unexpectedly and silence grew between them, they talked about sports and that was it. She ran a hand through her hair, even though he still had to make a decision she wanted to play fair. Which meant: Don't say hey, don't look him in the eyes, keep the conversation at a friendly level and don't smile. He wore a tight light gray shirt which hugged his muscles, his hair was messy and his green eyes looked lighter than ever. Riley couldn't trust herself around him._

 _"Lucas I mean this in the nicest way possible, but...why are you here?"_

 _He let out a forced smile. "I wanted to see you."_

 _He wanted to see me? Riley thought. She placed her hands on her knees and looked at her fingers, her friendship ring caught her attention. "I think you should go."_

 _He nodded. "I figured you wanted me gone."_

 _He what? How could he think that? Sure, she felt uneasy with him, but that didn't mean she wanted him gone. "Why?"_

 _"You hardly talk to me," Lucas said as he looked at her, when his eyes landed on hers she quickly looked away. "And you don't want to make eye contact with me."_

 _"It's just that...we've never been good at talking to each other."_

 _"That's because you never wanted it to be."_

 _Riley didn't look at him, but that didn't hide the confusion in her face. "Why would you think that?"_

 _"Ever since New Years, you hardly look at me. Let alone want to be with me."_

 _She grimaced at that comment, she wanted to be with him. But she would never do that if it meant hurting her best friend. "We can't be together at this time, Lucas. You decided to make a choice, and whoever you choose I want you to know that we will always be friends."_

 _Friends? Lucas questioned. Why would she think that? Did she think I want to choose Maya? Doesn't being here talking to her not make her realize that she's the one? "I know."_

 _Did he really just say that? Riley asked herself. "Have you talked to Maya?"_

 _He shook his head. "She hasn't texted me back...or called."_

 _"Maybe you should go to her house. She'll talk to you once she sees you."_

 _Silence broke out again, even though they were sitting right next to each other it felt as if there was a large ocean in between them. "Does your dad know i'm in here?"_

 _"I don't think he does, but it won't be long until he finds out."_

 _"Do you think he'll take one of my shoes away if he sees me?" Lucas asked staring at the door._

 _"I don't think he will, I told him we were just friends."_

 _He despised that word, it was fine when someone else said it to him. But when it came to Riley he wanted nothing more than to just erase that word from her vocabulary._ _"Friends?"_

 _"Yeah," Riley said as she smiled at him. "Do you still want to become a veterinarian?"_

 _"I do._ _What do you want to be when you grow up?"_

 _"I don't know yet. I'm still figuring that out."_

 _They sat in silence once again, which really angered Lucas. He didn't know what to say to her, he always had something to say and now he doesn't. "Why's it so awkward between us all of the sudden? I always like talking to you and now..." he motioned towards the space between them. "Now it's like we are strangers."_

 _"Things change Lucas. Maybe it's for the better."_

 _"The what? The better? Riley what are you talking about?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"You do," Lucas said raising his voice._

 _"I don't."_

 _"Just tell me."_

 _"No."_

 _"So you do know?"_

 _"I don't."_

 _"You do."_

 _"I don't know, okay! I say stuff I don't mean sometimes to protect other people. And now i'm trying to do that for myself, I don't want to get hurt. And I don't want this to change us, we'_ _re growing up and I can't be lying all this time to the people I care most about in the world. I try and try to-" She was cut off when she felt Lucas pull her in closer. He put both of his hands on the sides of her cheeks. Their lips were only inches apart and she could feel his warm breath on her. It felt so surreal, it's like what happened at the...the campfire. He's done this before...but to another girl._

 _Their foreheads touched and stayed like that for a while, he wanted to kiss her so badly. But he knew this moment wouldn't last forever and it would end faster if he kissed her. He felt her push him away and she walked to her bed._

 _"I'm sorry...I wasn't thinki-"_

 _"I think you should go Lucas. It's for the best."_

 _He nodded and after four seconds he decided to leave, he turned to face her before he closed her window. "I'm really sorry."_

* * *

"Hey Farkle, this is Riley call me back when you get the chance." She hung up her phone and ran a hand through her hair, Maya wouldn't tell her why Farkle left and she didn't know why. Why did he leave without telling her? The Farkle she knew would've crawled through her bay window and told her where he was going.

Her phone rang and she quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Riley did you call?"

"Where are you? I went to your house and no one opened the door. And Maya doesn't want to tell me where you're at."

She heard him sigh. "He didn't tell you, did he?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lucas, he was supposed...Riley I have to go I'll talk to you later."

"Wait Farkl-" She stopped herself once he ended the call. She threw her phone on her bed and sighed. What did Lucas have to do with Farkle not being here? She laid on her bed and closed her eyes, she was surprised she didn't feel sad. Normally she would come home from school and cry on her bed, now she just stared off into space.

Maya crawled through the brunette's bay window, it felt weird because she hasn't done it in a while. Her eyes landed on the brown haired girl that was plopped on her bed. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Riley."

 _Jackpot!_ Riley thought as she got and idea. "I just can't believe he didn't tell me in person."

"I was sad too, he didn't tell us till the last minute."

"What did he tell you before he left?" Riley asked.

"That he will miss us, then he hugged me and that was the last time I saw him. The good thing is that we get to see him after school most of the time."

"Why not during school?" Riley asked as she looked at the blonde.

"He didn't tell you, did he?"

"No. Why aren't we going to see him during school?"

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Because he transferred to Einstein Academy."

* * *

 **Why did Farkle transfer to Einstein Academy? And what does Lucas have to do with it?**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	4. I Want Answers!

_When You Made Your Choice_

 **Limited Series...**

 _"You know how there's those moments when you realize that people aren't who they say they are?" Lucas asked the blonde as they stared at the stairs outside of her bedroom. "They act like they don't care and have no heart, but deep down you know that they're begging to be loved and wanted."_

 _"I wouldn't say wanted..."_

 _"But loved." Lucas continued as his gaze landed on the blonde._

 _"When you say loved..."  
_

 _"I mean friends, family...boyfriends." He clasped his hands together and stared at the night stars. There wasn't as much stars as there was in Texas, but it was something._

 _She chuckled. "Boyfriends are overrated."_

 _"What about crushes?"_

 _She stared at the sea green eyed man next to her, where did he plan on taking this? "What do you mean?"_

 _"When do you feel like it's the right time to fall in love?" the man's eyes shifted towards the blonde. "Is there an age limit?"_

 _"Lucas...being in love at this age is impossible. We are not in a movie or a story."_

 _"I just...think that it's possible to fall in love at any age. Once you find the right one..."_

 _"You never want to let go." Maya continued. How could she possibly know that? Who didn't she want to let go?_

 _"Exactly. I'm just so confused...when did you get these feelings for me?"_

 _Maya stared into space, she didn't want to answer that question because she never had an answer to that. She just woke up one day and realized how important she was to him. It couldn't have been in the campfire, or when he told her how important her happiness meant to him. "I don't know."_

 _"You don't know?"_

 _"No," she said as she ran a hand through her hair._

 _"You don't have to lie to me, Maya. I'm not going to laugh or scorn you, I know how much it means for you to open up to people."_

 _She sighed, how can she keep something from him that will determine their whole future? "I guess it was when I saw how much you cared for Riley, I was jealous or mad and I didn't know why sometimes. I thought it was because no one will ever care about me like that...but then the yearbook came out and everyone saw us as dating material..." she played with her ring. "I guess I was the last one to know I had feelings for you."_

 _"That would be me." Lucas said as he looked at her. "It's a wonderful day."_

 _"It's night Huckleberry."_

 _"Right." He looked at the moon...full moon. His heart ached because he knew he was with the wrong person, but the right person didn't want to be with him. Love is a crazy thing, it can make you do horrible things...even lie to the people that don't deserve it. "I like you, Maya."_

 _Her blue eyes landed on his. "You what?"_

 _"I like you and..." his heart gave out. If Riley didn't feel the same...why should he? "I choose you."_

* * *

"Einstein Academy?" Riley asked. "He left? You're lying, he didn't leave."

"He did Riley. I'm sorry."

She was in complete denial, he couldn't have left. Who would she talk to when Lucas and Maya decided to spend time on their own? Who would she hang out with when she had no one else? He may have not known, but he was the glue of the group. "Why did he leave?"

"He wasn't clear...he just said a better school for a better future."

"I want to talk to him."

"You can't," Maya said as she walked to the brunette. "You don't even know his schedule. It can be days until he has time for us."

"Can I be alone?"

Maya nodded. "Call me if you need anything."

She crawled out of the bay window and Riley dialed Farkle's number again, he had to have a reason. The Farkle she knew wouldn't leave saying it was for a better future, he would never leave his friends for his own happiness. She sat on her bed and waited for him to answer, but it went straight to voicemail. She called again, and waited. She wasn't going to rest until he answered.

She called him five times before he answered. "Hello-?"

"For a better future?!" Riley bellowed. "I'm not stupid, Farkle. You may have fooled Maya and Lucas, but you can't fool me. I want to know, and I want to know now."

"Riley, I can't do this right now. I'm in the middle of a project."

"I don't care."

"Look, talk to Lucas. He'll tell you for me."

"I don't want to talk to him. You have answers and I want to know them. Why did you leave?"

"Why are you so interested now? When I was in school you hardly talked to me, transferring to another school was more of a favor than a loss for you!"

Riley didn't know what to say. She just stared at the ground in disbelief.

He sighed. "Look i'm sorry I yelled, i'll be free around seven. Meet me at my house and we'll talk there."

"Seven it is."

* * *

 **Why do you think Farkle went off on Riley? And why does he involve Lucas in all of this?**

 **I know these are short chapters, but this is a 'Limited Series' so I wanted the chapters to be short.**

 **What did you think about the teaser trailer? Did I tease you? Pun intended. (I'm awful at jokes.)**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	5. The Burden That Follows

_When You Made Your Choice_

 **Limited Series...**

 _Lucas knocked on Farkle's door. He pounded the door hard, waiting for him to open it. Once the door opened Lucas invited himself in and ran a hand through his tousled hair, "I..."_

 _"Lucas, what's wrong?"_

 _He sat down on the chair and placed his elbows on his knees, the palm of his hands covering his eyes. "I made a big mistake."_

 _"What'd you do?"_

 _"It...it just happened. What do I do?"_

 _Farkle crouched down beside Lucas, "What happened?"_

 _"I lied to Maya."_

 _"About?"_

 _He sighed and put his hands on his forehead. "She didn't like me."  
_

 _"Who?"_

 _"She told me there couldn't be an us. I was hurt and I let my emotions get in the way by lying to Maya."_

 _"Lucas...what did you do?"_

 _"I told Maya I liked her and that I choose her." Another hand ran through his hair. "How am I going to fix this?"_

 _Fix? The 'Moral Compass' wanted to fix a mistake **he** made? Let alone, he made a mistake? Fixing would mean breaking Maya's heart, and he would never forgive him for that. He sighed in disappointment and let his feelings for both girls determine his statement, "You don't." _

_"What?"_

 _"Lucas, telling Maya you like Riley more will bring grief to her. You made her feel better by lying to her and now you want to destroy her by telling her the truth?" He sat on the chair next to his, "Look give it time...try to make it work and if it doesn't...you'll have your answer."_

 _"I don't want to try, my affection towards her will be fake and that will be playing her-"_

 _"Do you really want to go to her room and tell her you made a mistake by telling her you like Riley more? You'll hurt her...and I don't think I can ever forgive you for that."_

 _He sighed, "I can't pretend to like her..."_

 _"You have to try to make it work so it can look real, it might hurt Riley in the process-"_

 _"I won't be hurting her, she doesn't like me anymore." He looked at his fingers. "I doubt she even wanted me to choose her."_

 _"That's not true."_

 _"It's true." Lucas retorted. "I saw signs that made it obvious, she lied to me by telling me she see's me as a brother-"  
_

 _"Because she didn't want to hurt Maya."_

 _"But she knew it would hurt me, it sucks when the person you love doesn't love you back." Lucas said as he sighed trying to calm himself from tearing up._

 _"Did you say love?"_

 _"It wasn't obvious at first. The kiss in the subway made me realize how much I cared about her, but when I feel off the bull I knew. Farkle she was the first person to run to me and make sure I was okay, even though the bull wasn't in it's cage yet. I knew right then are there that I was in love with Riley Anne Matthews, I even planned on telling her that same day." A smile appeared on his face as he realized he was intoxicated with false nostalgia. "I was going to grab some blankets and take her out to see the stars, I even pictured her laying on my chest...I wanted to tell her, but she never felt the same."_

 _"What about New Year's? What did you feel when I blurted it out?"_

 _"It wasn't hope," Lucas said as he rubbed his temples. "That's where i'm confused. When Maya walked up to me on the roof I knew Riley had given up on 'us', I gave in to pity and sympathy for Maya and thought-"_

 _"Pity?"_

 _"I guess."_

 _"You felt sorry for her and that's what made you think you had feelings for Maya?"_

 _"It doesn't sound right when you put it like that."_

 _"What other way do you want me to put it?!" He raised his voice, which confused Lucas._

 _"You're thinking of this all wrong."_

 _"You felt sorry for Maya, you scorned her," Farkle stated._

 _"I didn't scorn anyone."_

 _"Then what would you call it?"_

 _The blonde didn't know what to say, he didn't think Maya was below him in any way. "I don't know."_

 _"Can I ask you a question?" Farkle asked._

 _"Depends-"_

 _"Why do you hang out with us?" He sauntered towards his door and closed it, "You're the jock, the good looking one. Every girl is obsessed with you even the one's I was crazy about."_

 _"But the one I want doesn't want me back."_

 _"You're the first one to finish the mile and somehow you look like you're ready to run another one, while the rest of us are in pain and gasping for air." Farkle continued, ignoring what Lucas previously said. "I see how you stare at the table where all the other people you play sports with sit at, it's like you want to go with them instead of hanging out with us."_

 _"You guys are my friends."_

 _"If we were you're friends, you wouldn't have driven a wedge between all of us!" Farkle snapped. "Maya hardly talks to me after New Year's-"_

 _"That's because you made a choice for Riley without letting her protect others!"_

 _"Because she was hurting herself emotionally."_

 _Lucas shook his head violently and got up. He came to Farkle for advice, but instead he came to someone who just started blaming him. "Where's a good friend when you need one?" He walked to the doors, but something caught his attention. A Einstein Academy application was laying on his T.V stand. "Einstein Academy? We wouldn't even stop you if you went."_

* * *

"Then he left. I thought he would tell you how he felt, but he never did." Farkle said as he looked at Riley.

Riley continued looking at the ground, not believing what Farkle said. Lucas Friar couldn't be in love with her, she's fourteen and he's sixteen. "I...it...love?"

"He said it sucked, when someone you love doesn't feel the same way."

"It does." Riley thought Lucas liked Maya more, she thought he cared about her more and that her love and affection would never be returned by the man she wanted to. Instead she finds out his feelings grew out of sympathy and pity...for her best friend. That crossed Riley's line, "But what hurts more is realizing that he lied to you because he didn't think you were worth the truth."

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

"I'm not," Riley said as she got up from her seat. "It makes what i'm about to do next a whole lot easier."

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Who's side are you on, Riley's or Lucas's?  
**

 **Lucas's feelings grew out of pity for Maya because he thought the girl he loved, didn't love him back.**

 **Riley stepped back for her friend because she thought Maya was worth it and that it was her turn at a happy ending.**

 **Two different people, both with different ideas of love.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	6. Piles Of Trash

_When You Made Your Choice_

 **Limited Series...**

 **Hey, can you come over?**

A simple five letter text from Riley was just enough to make him drop everything and run to her house. Riley wanted to talk to him? It can mean two different things: 1, she wanted to tell him something important or 2 she was going to yell at him.

He liked option one better. He didn't know whether to enter through her door or bay window, he decided on the bay window because if her dad caught him...he'd never see the end of it.

A light tap on the window caught Riley's attention, she pushed the window opened and let him in.

"Hey," Lucas said as he sat down next to her.

"Hi."

"H-" he stopped himself. If he said it back she would know something is up. "Is something wrong?"

 _Remember what you're mom said_ , Riley thought as she smiled at him. "No. I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Boys." The brunette said playing close attention to his reaction, luckily enough she caught a glimpse of both anger and confusion.

"Boys?" he furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the brunette. "Why?"

"There's this guy in class-"

"Do I know him?" Lucas interjected.

"No!" she let out a smile, trying to make him forget she yelled. "You don't know him. Anyways, he's in one of my classes."

"Which one?"

"Lucas-" she said so he can stop interrupting her, but was cut off again.

"Which one?"

"I need a friend...Lucas," she saw how he sighed in disappointment at the word, the puzzle pieces were attaining themselves. "He likes me..." she catched her breath. "and I like him."

His eyes were no longer fixated on her. "Oh. Um...that's great, Riley." he tried to act happy for her.

It wasn't working. Riley could she the pain in him, _this can't be happening_ , she thought. "It's awesome, but there's a problem."

"What is it?"

She put her right foot on top of her left foot and stared at her friendship ring. "He's dating someone else."

The words ran through him. _He's taken?_ Lucas thought, _thank God._ "I'm sorry Riley."

"So am I."

"Wait," he said as he looked at the brunette, whose eyes widened as if she was waiting for something.

"Yeah."

"If he likes you why is he still with another girl?"

She let out a breath. "I don't know."

He didn't want to give her any advice on this subject, but if he didn't Riley wouldn't think he's useful...even as a friend. "Maybe...if you try to be his friend and keep it platonic-"

"I've tried."

"And it didn't work out?" he asked as he saw a tear fall from her eye, which made him question how much she liked him.

"He told many lies. He angered the best friend of the girl," Riley said as she looked at him.

"What'd did he do?"

"He told his best friend to transfer schools," Riley said as she watched him sigh as he was about to say something, but she didn't let him. "He thought that the girl he was in love with didn't love him back, so he felt sorry for her best friend because he would never chose her and that's how he started having feelings for her."

"Riley I-"

"You lied!" Riley bellowed "And you thought you could get away with it!"

"Let me tell you-"

"You told Farkle to transfer schools! And he did! Did you at least feel guilty?"

"Everyday."

"And you didn't tell us not...even Maya."

"I didn't want it to lead to this. Look Riley I was just mad and hurt, I went to him for advice but instead I got piles of trash thrown on me."

"It was the truth!" Riley said as she got up from the bay window. "I still question everyday why I ever let myself fall onto your laps."

"Not all of this was my fault."

"Then who was it!" Riley yelled.

"Yours!"

"Mine?" Riley said, "You never really learned to accept the fact that for once Mr. Perfect made a mistake, did you?"

"I made tons of mistakes Riley, even letting you go. But you lied and messed with my heart many times."

"Like when?"

Lucas got up from the bay window and walked towards her, "Like when you told me you saw me as a brother, or when you told Charlie you'd go out with him."

"You tried to kiss Maya. I wanted to forget about you."

"Not to mention, you saying 'there couldn't be an us' how do you think I felt?" Lucas asked throwing his hands up in the air. "It wasn't happiness, that's for sure."

"I had a friend to protect!"

"And a guy's heart to break." Lucas continued. "It hurt like hell when you told me there couldn't be an us, Riley. You gave up."

"I never gave up! You had a choice to make!"

"And that could've been you. It should've been you." His voice quavered at the last part.

"How long, Lucas?"

"How long what?" he asked.

"When did you realize you were in love...with me?"

He sat back down on the bay window and covered his eyes. "The day I fell of the bull, in Texas."

"BUT WHAT DID YOU DO THAT SAME NIGHT?!"

He rubbed his eyes with his fingers, that exact same night he found out he was in love with Riley, he tried to kiss Maya. "I was hurt. I wanted to forget."

"And you thought by choosing Maya you'd forget." she felt her eyes water. "You're a horrible person."

He believed her, he made many mistakes.

"I want you out of my house and I never want to see you again. Love got me in this place and revulsion will get me out of it."

He got up from the seat and inched himself closer to her. "I did make horrible mistakes, but falling in love with you will never be one of them."

She stepped back, but he wrapped his hands around her waist. "Let me go."

"When i'm around you, I can't think right. I'm nervous and I sweat in the weirdest places, I stutter and I always get that feeling of affection for you, but i've always ran away from it."

"Let me go!"

"Riley..." he wanted her to stop struggling. "Just..." he couldn't think of a way to calm her down, until he found his lips leaning into hers. The kiss lasted for seconds, she struggled at first but she ended up wrapping her hands around his neck.

They stopped kissing, "We can't-"

She was cut of by another kiss from Lucas, this time she could feel the pressure. She felt him take of his jacket and that's when she knew this had to stop. She finally found the strength to push herself away from his strong embrace. "This was a mistake."

"Mistake-?"

"Lucas you should go."

"Riley?"

"Just go!" she yelled.

He picked up his jacket and left her room, Riley ran a hand through her hair. Her heart beated faster, her mom warned her about this. Once his lips touched hers memories collided with her. And that's how Riley knew she was in love with Lucas Friar.

* * *

 **Do you think Lucas's kiss with Riley crossed a line?**

 **How do you think the story will go from here? Stay tooned because it's almost coming to an end. =(**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	7. Humanity

_When You Made Your Choice_

 **Limited Series...**

 _After leaving Farkle's house,_ _Riley opened the door to her house and plopped on the couch, crying on the nearest pillow she could find. Her brown hair overlapped her face, she felt her mother place her hand on her spine. "Is something wrong, honey?"_

 _"Everything, mom." she said as she took her face out of the pillow. "Everything is wrong."_

 _"Do you want to talk about it?"_

 _She looked at her mom and nodded, "Farkle transferred to Einstein Academy."_

 _"I know sweetie."_

 _"Do you know why?" The brunette asked as she watched her mom shake her head, she sighed. "Lucas told him to."_

 _"What?"_

 _She nodded, "It's true."_

 _"Honey, does any inch in your whole existence think that Lucas Friar told his best friend to transfer schools? You think he's capable-"_

 _"Capable of lying about it and thinking we wouldn't find out?" Riley continued, "If so...then yes! He's capable of doing just that."_

 _"Riley, I know Lucas. He asked your dad if he could have his blessing 'n taking you out on a date, what other teenage guy has done that? He knocked down a pile of boxes in your room, just so he could see you. He was your first crush, your first kiss-why would you think he would say that?"_

 _"Because he made a mistake! And lied about it!" Riley snapped at her mother, "Lucas told Farkle he was in love with me."_

 _"What?"_

 _"And the worst part is that he chose Maya, when he already knew how much he cared about me. You don't know him at all, and neither do I."_

 _"Do you think he's in love with you, Riley?"_

 _She looked at the wall in the dining room, and then back at her mom. "I...don't know."_

 _"Farkle is a smart guy, but no one can read emotions and be 100% percent right. There's only one way to find out how he truly feels...and that's talking to him."_

 _"I don't want to."_

 _"The choice is up to you, honey. If it's one thing I want to teach you about growing up, it's to never run away from what you feel."_

 _"What are you trying to say?"_

 _Topanga hid a strand of hair behind Riley's ear, "Lucas might've made a mistake and lied, but that's because he's in love. And it's up to you...to find out if that person is you."_

 _"Thanks mom."_

 _She pulled her daughter into a side hug, "Anytime sweetie. There's signs of being in love, just observe him and the answers will fall into your laps. It's your choice to forgive...or to hate him for it."_

* * *

Lucas stared at the back of the brunette's hair, he hardly looked at the chalkboard or at Mr. Matthews who was teaching them something about...God only knows what. He watched as she ran a hand through her straight locks of hair, he felt guilty about kissing her when he was with Maya. He knew he was going to do something that would jeopardize one of the best moments in his life, and that was kissing her. He never knew how much affect she had on him when he wasn't with her, when he got home all he wanted to do was punch the closest thing to him. Unfortunately that was his bedroom wall, his mom had to wrap a white sterile bandage around his hand.

He spent the whole night staring at the hole in the wall, it had been years since he last hit something. He knew being in love at this age was a fragile thing that can be messed with, but he would never do anything to change the way he feels for her. Mr. Matthews told him he didn't have to take notes because of his hand, but he just had to pay close attention and he wasn't. Riley was all he could think of.

"Mr. Friar." he called out, "What did Rose Greenhow have to do with the Battle of the Bull Run?"

He turned to Mr. Matthews and looked at him. Lucas would have known the answer if he was paying attention in class, he would've answered the question already and not face embarrassment. He felt pairs of eyes fixate on him, but not Riley's.

"I don't know, sir."

Riley turned back and looked at Lucas, why wouldn't he know the answer? His eyes landed on her's and then back to his desk.

"Well, Mr. Friar you aren't going to learn anything if you keep staring at the back of my daughter's head."

Everyone's turned to Riley, and then back at Lucas. His eyes landed on her's and stayed like that, she was so compelling and mesmerizing that he couldn't look away.

"She was a spy," Riley answered, eyes locked on him. She turned back to her dad, "She smuggled a coded message through a girl's curls, the South got the message and surprised the North at Manassas."

The bell rang and Riley quickly gathered her things and left, Maya followed. "Lucas can you stay in for a minute?"

He nodded.

"What's going on?" he asked, sitting on the corner of his desk. "Are you okay?"

"Besides embarrassing me in front of the whole class, i'm fine."

He would've been surprised at the anger in his voice if Mr. Matthews didn't know him, but he did. "What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing."

"Lucas, you don't have to lie to me." He said.

"Look, I have a class I have to get to."

"P.E can wait." Mr. Matthews said as he stood up and closed the door.

"You know it's illegal to keep a student in as punishment."

He nodded. "Who said this was punishment?"

He sat back down and rolled his eyes, he couldn't help but go back to his old self. "You gonna beat me with a ruler?"

Corey didn't like the attitude Lucas was giving him. "It's not too late for me to change your grade, you know that right?"

"Was that a threat?"

"It was a warning," Corey said. "What happened last night, Lucas?"

"Nothing."

"I know you were in Riley's room, I just want to know why."

"Are you going to take my shoes away once I tell you?"

"I don't know who got that crazy idea in your head that makes you think you can make fun of me, but at school i'm the teacher. Do I need to educate you on shutting up?"

"You wanna know what happened last night?" Lucas said as he watched him nod, "Ask your daughter."

"What makes you think I haven't?"

He nodded and smiled, "she told you, didn't she?"

"Everything. I can't punish you for kissing my daughter because that didn't happen at school, but I can tell you to never talk to her again."

Lucas looked back at Mr. Matthews, with worry in his eyes. "What?"

"Do I need to remind you that there is a two year gap between you two?" Corey said, "You can talk to Maya, because you chose her. But if you come near my daughter-"

"You'll do what?" Lucas asked as he got up from his seat. "What makes you think that i'll listen to you?"

"Get your stuff, your spending quite sometime in the office."

* * *

 **Why do you think Lucas snapped at him like that? What will happen in the next chapter?**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	8. That's Not Me Anymore

_When You Made Your Choice_

 **Limited Series...**

Lucas sat on an uncomfortable chair for minutes, but to him it felt like hours. He didn't know why he didn't care if he was in trouble and he certainly didn't care if he snapped on Mr. Matthews. It was the rapid thinking of Riley finding out about it that almost made him regret what he had done. He was angry for trying to kiss her, he was angry for choosing Maya, he was angry for telling Farkle to transfer schools, he was angry for lashing out on Cory. Suddenly he felt the urge of hitting a nearby wall with his other hand, even if he did so he'd be in more trouble than he was now.

He looked at the time in the clock that was on the wall, he sighed once he realized third period was almost over.

"Mr. Friar?" Principal Yancy called out.

He got up from his seat taking his backpack with him and sat down on the chair facing the principal.

"Mr. Matthews talked to me through the phone and he told me you were being disrespectful and impolite?"

Lucas nodded solemnly and yawned. "Yeah, and?"

"Excuse me?" Yancy said as he looked at Lucas.

"What are the consequences? Are you going to call my parent's? Or make me clean up the trash other students make in this school?"

"I'm not just about discipline, I want you to learn from the stupid mistake you made."

"I wouldn't say mistake," Lucas said as he cracked his fingers. "Maybe more of a considerable chance."

"Wow," he sighed. "I've dealt with worse students, but i'm highly surprised from this attitude you've suddenly possess."

"It comes and goes."

"Well I hope you can save that attitude for detention and let's see if that's how you act in front of your parents." Yancy said as he wrote down a note on a piece of paper.

He stayed quiet and nodded. "When's detention?"

"Tomorrow after school, if you don't show up you'll be suspended and i'd hate for that to be the reason you stay in and repeat the eighth grade."

"Actually sir, you can't do that. I'm going to be seventeen in five months...you wouldn't want an eighth grader driving to school, would you?"

He laughed. "You know...guys like you usually have issues they have to work on. What is it this time? Did you finally turn into 'Texas Lucas'-as your friends call you, and take your anger out on someone? Or did Riley finally realize she wasted her time on someone like you?"

Lucas had to admit that hurt him, not only was it true, but he knew about stuff he shouldn't have known about. "It's better if you just stay out of a teenagers life."

"I have a daughter, a teenager, you know Darby?"

He nodded.

"She has that class with Mr. Matthews, same period you do. And she sees how you stare at Riley."

"Your daughter should be paying attention in class instead of looking at me." Lucas said.

"So should you."

* * *

Lucas walked out of his office with a red paper in his hands and anger all over him. Since Yancy was the principal, he had the highest advantage and gave Lucas detention for two whole weeks. He crumbled the paper and put it in backpack, he didn't know why he suddenly went into his old self. As he walked towards fourth period he walked passed the bathrooms and ran into the blonde he called his girlfriend. He held her forearms and pulled her in for a kiss. "Hey." he said once he pulled away.

"Hey." she said unsure.

"You wanna get out of here?"

"What?"

He didn't know why he got that crazy idea into his head and decided to go for it. "Let's get out of here, just you and me."

"Lucas we have class."

"We come here everyday, c'mon just you and me." He tried to sound as convincing as possible, he even held onto her waist and kissed her again.

"Okay, fine."

 **What happens next?**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	9. Can He Be Lucas's Epitome?

_When You Made Your Choice_

 **Limited Series...**

Riley roamed the halls after school ended waiting for her best friend. Normally Maya would be getting out of math class with a dirty look plastered on her face, but she didn't, she wasn't even in class. Riley waited on the bench down the hall and texted her friend many times, hoping no one would see her. She felt the cold chair as her skirt landed on it.

"Hey, Alonso." She called out, he turned to her and smiled once he realized who called him. "Have you seen Maya...or Lucas?"

Alonso's smile faded just upon hearing Lucas's name. "Have you checked Lucas's _Snapchat_ story?"

Riley never knew how Lucas always hung out with such attractive guys. Alonso was the complete opposite of Lucas in fact, he had light brown orbs that anyone could get lost in. He had a Spanish accent when he talked English, his downy eyebrows overlapped his almond eyes. Alonso's brown hair colored combover and perfect jaw line made Riley nervous. She clearly had something for him. "No." The brunette checked her phone in hopes to find a recent message from Maya, but nothing. "Why?"

"They ditched."

 _Ditched?_ Riley questioned. Maya would never ditch...and Lucas? Never in a million years. "Look, I want the truth."

"Only one way to find out," He turned around and walked away.

Riley went on her _Snapchat_ and watched his stories, she tapped on most of them not wanting to see his pictures. She stopped tapping through them when she saw a black and white picture of Lucas's hand laced in with Maya's, his lips were on her cheek as she smiled into the picture. Ignoring the slight of pain in her heart Riley tapped through the picture. A video of them walking out of the school popped up, he had the time captioned on it.

She would have never expected that, both of the people she cared about decided to leave during school to... _oh my gawd! What if they're...slap yourself._ She didn't want to know what they could possibly be doing, but the only thing she knew about...was that they ditched.

* * *

"I can't believe you two." Cory yelled at the teenagers who sat on his kitchen table. Riley and Farkle stood next to him, hands crossed to their chest. Riley glared at Lucas, but when she looked at Maya-who had her hands laced with her own, clearly regretting what she had done-Riley couldn't help but shake her head in disappointment. Lucas somehow didn't seem to care, he just sat back as if he was getting comfortable. "Whose crazy idea was this?"

Lucas raised his hand.

Both Farkle and Riley were shocked. Lucas wanted to ditch and he drew Maya into this? Why?

"It won't happen again, Mr. Matthews. I promise you that." Maya pleaded.

"If this happens one more time...it's going to be expulsion and Topanga and I won't be able to get you out of that one." Cory looked at his daughter who looked back at him, her hands were wrapped around each other behind her back. "And you'll leave my daughter all alone in school."

Lucas rolled his eyes, to which clearly Cory saw.

"Lucas." he said. "Anything you wanna say?"

He looked at Riley then back to Mr. Matthews. "Add to what?"

Everyone looked at him, but he didn't seem to care.

"You ditched school," the teacher reminded. "Do you have something to say?"

"I actually do," said Lucas. "You aren't my dad or mom so why am I being lectured here?"

"Lucas," Maya said in disbelief as she turned to him.

"What? It's the truth." The green eyed teen turned to his teacher. "You don't have the right to punish us outside of school."

"Are you really saying that to the man who knew you had issues and still let you hang out with us?" Farkle snarled.

Lucas turned to him and glared. "Why are you even here? You left-"

"And whose fault was that?" The brunette defended.

Maya watched as they argued. Why would Riley say that? It's as if she was accusing Lucas for Farkle's departure. "What-?"

"That's enough." Cory said silencing everyone. "You two should go home before your parent's have another reason to yell at you."

They got up and walked towards the door. "And Lucas..." he turned back to face the teacher. "I really hope it goes well with your folks when they find out it was your idea."

* * *

 **What will happen? And will Maya ever find out about the whole Farkle and Lucas mess?**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	10. I Say It's Fate

_When You Made Your Choice_

 **One Week Later.**

"Either we keep finding each other because it's fate..." Riley said as she bumped into Alonso once again, "Or you are majorly obsessed with me."

His brown eyes stared at Riley's. Her brown hair with lighter highlights blew his mind, she couldn't be that beautiful. He always rubbed his eyes to see if his mind was playing tricks on him, but it never was. "Which one sounds more affectionate?"

She smiled as they continued to walk together up the stairs and into the cafeteria. They have been talking more this past week due to the block schedule where your classes are mixed up because of testing. She would pass by him and he would always greet her with a wink or heart warming smile and she would simply smile back. They both made a sharp left, "Neither of them do."

"Well then..." he opened the door for the brunette and waited for her to walk through it. When she did he whispered in her ear, "I say it's fate."

She chuckled as they both ambled towards the lunch line, "Why aren't you hanging out with your friends?" Riley asked as she watched his group take a seat in the table they always sat at.

"And risk leaving this beautiful girl all alone?" Alonso referred to Riley. "What type of gentleman would I be?"

She laughed and looked ahead of the line. It looked like they would be waiting for a good two minutes. "You're hardly a gentleman."

"Really?" He said as he inched closer to her. "Who opened the door for you then?"

She turned her back on him when the line grew shorter. Seconds later she turned to him as his gaze quickly lined up with her's, she didn't know if she caught him in the middle of something or he just had a staring problem. "Where are you from to be exact?"

"Why?" he asked. "Is it because of my sexy accent."

She laughed and decided to taunt him for it. "You think high of yourself, but let's say I did find it sexy-"

"Which you do." he muttered in between her lines.

"-would you tell me?" Riley finished.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because i'm a curious girl." She realized how sexual that sounded judging from the slight curve on his lips. "Not like that, get your mind out of the gutter."

"Colombia," he finally answered the beautiful brunette.

"You came from Colombia?" Riley was clearly interested in this topic. She ran a hand through her hair which made her _friend,_ Alfonso smile.

"My parents did, I was born here."

"I've always found that interesting. Many cultures out there developed in a unique way. How was it like over there?" Riley asked.

"Well maybe one day i'll introduce them to you as my..." he motioned towards the buffet full of food so Riley could go there and he'd follow. "...girlfriend, and you'll know all about it."

Her caucasian colored cheeks turned into a hint of pink, she forced her smile out. "Water or juice?"

"Juice." he answered. "In all seriousness...my parents had to leave a lot of stuff behind to come here. My mom left behind the only family she had and my dad...didn't really have a choice."

Riley would've asked why, but she knew that was a personal topic from the way he stared blankly at his plate. "I'm guessing that you're living a better life than they did at your age."

He nodded. "Apple or orange?"

She looked at him sternly. They've been talking for only a week, but he should know what type of fruit she prefers because she's always eating it in front of him.

"I'm just messing with you," said Alonso as he placed the apple on her red tray. They finished placing their food on each other's plates as they made their way to pay for the food. Riley turned to her backpack to take out her money for her food while Alonso secretly slid a twenty dollar bill to the lunch lady. "Keep the change."

She looked at Alonso who winked at her. "You didn't..."

"C'mon." he motioned for her to follow him. Riley thanked the woman in front of her for her service and followed him.

"You didn't have to," Riley and Alonso stopped at an empty table and sat down. But thank you."

"Anytime."

* * *

Lucas and Maya sat at a different lunch table, fingers laced in with each others. Maya was currently talking to some girls on her left while Lucas eyed Alonso with abhorrence. He never really considered him as a friend even though they hung out in the same group. Alonso was always the 'flirty' type with woman. The only reason Lucas execrated him was because Alonso had something for _his_ Riley.

And now to see him lure Riley in...

"Ow," Maya moaned as she turned to him. "Watch your grip, Huckleberry."

"Sorry." The green eyed teen turned to her and loosened his grip.

Maya watched as he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It didn't go well with your parents, did it?"

He shook his head. "I'm grounded, no phone, they make me do chores, and they are clearly disappointed in me that it comes to the point that it's awkward to be around them."

She leaned her forehead on his temple for reassurance. "If it makes you feel any better i'm grounded too. My mom insisted on no Riley for a whole week, but Shawn said that it's practically like telling your child to not breathe."

He let out a laugh and moved his head so she wouldn't lean on it anymore. He glanced back at the brunette with _that_ guy, "Hey, do you think Riley likes him?"

Maya looked at Riley who sat next to a guy she hadn't met before. It's been awhile since she's seen Riley's smile that wide and the way her eyes gleamed when they looked at each other, "Oh, Lucas she has it bad."

"What?" he asked a little bit too quickly.

"When it comes to reading my best friend I am 100 percent right and she clearly likes him." She stood up and pulled Lucas with her, he didn't move at first. "C'mon let's go introduce ourselves."

"Let's not." Lucas tried to convince the blonde, which was always hard for him.

"Why?"

He pulled her down, "Because I only get seven hours with my girlfriend and I want to make every second count."

"Let me just barf that out..." Maya taunted as he rolled his eyes, her smile faded as she sat down next to him. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I'm trying to make you feel better so if I were you i'd take advantage of this."

"I just feel guilty that's all." he placed his hands on hers. "I messed up and it was an even bigger mistake to drag you into this."

"It's fine, Lucas. If anything it was my mistake to not try and drag you out of it. I may regret it, but it was one hell of a day." Maya looked at his eyes and found a void space in them. Something he needed was missing. "I think I know why you feel bad."

He looked at her, "Really?"

She nodded and released her grip from his hands. "It's because you almost turned into 'Texas Lucas' on Mr. Matthews."

"Yeah," he said, with a hint of relief. "I guess you're right."

 **Is that a new love interest for Riley? And how will Lucas react when he hears major news on the next chapter?**

 **I also have this weird ship and I think i'm the only one in it, but it's Selena Gomez and Theo James.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	11. In Vain

_When You Made Your Choice_

"For the last time..." Riley said as she looked at Alonso, his eyes clearly fixated on the brunette he called his crush. "I'm not going to try and speak spanish, i'm just not good at it."

He smiled as he looked at her. Lunch hadn't ended and he was definitely enjoying his time with Riley, "C'mon, just copy my mouth movements." He mouthed the words and Riley followed his example. "Okay, now practice saying the words i'm about to say."

"Okay," Riley said bracing herself to be made fun at.

"Te quiero mucho," he spoke out the words, which Riley had to admit sounded sultry.

She mimicked his words and he burst out laughing, she raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. She silently hated herself for liking his cute laugh. "What did you make me say?"

"Nothing."

"No. Tell me."

"Promise you won't get mad."

"Depends..." She answered as she looked at his compelling eyes with specks of gold.

"I just made you say that you like me very much."

She punched his shoulder making him laugh even more. She punched him again to see if he would wince or flinch but he never did.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked the Colombian.

She punched him again, but instead it hurt her. "Ow." she brushed her fingers on her right knuckles. "What are you made out of...? Concrete?"

He slid of his gray Nike soccer jacket exposing his Under Armour tank top, Alonso flexed his biceps and told her to hit him again, "Go ahead."

Riley was overwhelmed by his masculine arm. A vein ran through it making it look like his skin overlapped a thick rope, his tan skin looked incredibly smooth, like a babies butt. "If this is you idea of flirting..."

"I'm passing, aren't I?" he continued for her.

She laughed. "You're very lean, i'll give you that."

Just then a friend of his sat down next to him and smiled. Nate Anderson-basketball player, green eyes which Riley was well aware of-winked at her, Alonso quickly glared at him. "Didn't know you had a girlfriend."

Riley and the Colombian both exchanged looks, Riley blushed as Alonso smiled. "Well I don't so..."

"Oh, you gotta get one. Everyone's already taken in our group, do you really want to be the outsider?"

"That's enough you can go-"

"Why not Riley?" Nate said as he looked at her, "You know how you always say she's beautiful-"

"You have five seconds to leave before you go home with a black eye." Alonso threatened. Riley could clearly see that Nate was just messing around with him, but she was sort of...happy?

He laughed as he walked away. "Forget that ever happened."

"Why would I?" Riley said as the bell rang. "I find it cute."

* * *

Lucas spent the whole last period thinking of ways to apologize to Riley's dad. He completely lashed out on the innocent teacher who just wanted what's best for him. He's taught him so much these past years and why reward him with extreme anger and the lack of interest? Trying to go back into 'Texas Lucas' was a mistake, he wanted to get rid of the person Riley never fell in love with. It would be so easy to just not care, to get into fights again and talk back to his parent's or even punch a hole in his room. He came to New York wanting to change and be a better person, but he even doubted he'd remain nice for a whole day.

It wasn't until one compelling look at the brown eyes he would be proud to call his. The way she smiled at him, following by her landing on his laps. Everything in him just made him want to see her smile, and why not change for her? He left the subway station feeling a little dreary because he knew he might not see her ever again. Then when he saw her in the same class as him, his heart nearly sunk to his stomach. His palms grew moist and his heart beated faster than ever.

It was clear that he liked her and Lucas knew she liked him. Everything was going perfect, they had an unofficial thing both of them didn't mind. Even though they weren't good at taking on the label of 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' they knew someday they'd be together. And just when things felt right that slightest moment, that hint of feelings changed everything. Riley's perspective on him changed and Maya had feelings for him, was calling him all those names her idea of showing her affection towards him? If so, how did he not see it after all these years?

 _"I love you Lucas...and now I know how?"_

Boy did that make him want to burst out in tears.

 _"Maya likes you."_ Riley had said. _"She's been hiding it all this time. It's why she couldn't watch you at the rodeo."_

The memories coming back to Lucas's made him want to punch something, anything. How could he have fallen in love to someone who never felt the same? His heart gave out and the only way to not cry about it was...not caring. He didn't want to be Lucas anymore. He didn't want to be the Lucas Riley changed him into, she fixed him and he fell in love.

The biggest mistake he made wasn't changing the way he acted for a girl, it wasn't changing back into the person he was, it wasn't choosing Maya...his mistake was leading Riley to believe that they had an unofficial thing that everyone didn't seem to see. It was staying friends with Riley and it was not trying to make their relationship work.

Even though that mistake might never be fixed, he could fixed the one that caused his demeanor to change. Apologizing would not only fix the mess, but bring him back.

The bell rang signaling school was over. He flung his backpack on his back and ran towards his room. He didn't even wait for Maya. As he passed a horde of sixth graders Lucas bumped into one of his friends.

"Wow, Lucas." Nate said as he stopped himself from falling.

"Hey, sorry." Lucas tried to pass him, but he was stopped by the hands of the basketball player.

"Have you heard?"

Lucas looked at the door that was only a couple of steps away. "Heard what?"

"About Riley-"

"What happened?" He snapped.

"She's dating Alonso." Nate patted his back as he passed Lucas.

And just like that Lucas clenched his fist. The sudden feeling of sorrow now washed away as hatred rose to the surface, his jaw clenched. Why stand here and control his anger when he could take it out on someone? And he knew who his victim would be.

 **Just Another Generic Username:**

 **Farkle told Maya he was leaving to another school at the last minute, but he didn't have the heart to tell Riley because he blamed himself for the mess he created on New Years.** **Maya and Lucas were there when Riley asked about Farkle. So why tell her in the beginning of class if they knew they would break her heart?**

 **gracie278: I like to picture Alonso as a sort of similar person to Theo James.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	12. Anti-Summer Rain

_When You Made Your Choice_

Riley walked to her locker in a slow pace, the horde of all her classmates seemed to have vacated the school premises. She turned right and walked the long hallway, in every step the school grew quiet, until she felt like she was completely alone. Her locker was at the end of her walk, and she was in no mood for a walk. Alonso had just winked at her a couple of minutes ago and left. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him, he would wink, she would smile and just like that...he had her wrapped around his finger.

It felt as if that was one of their ways of communicating. No more _hey's_ or _hi's_ just a wink and a smile.

Now, Riley knew how Alonso truly felt about her. She had her reasons to believe he liked her, but now to hear it from someone that wasn't him...made her feel wanted. It's been a while since someone has had a crush on her and it's been a while since someone has made Riley smile as much as _he_ did. They had many things in common like same eye color, same colored hair, they both like the red gummies more than the rest, not to mention they both share a birthday.

Lucas and Riley on the other hand were like summer rain, blossoming flowers and clear water, but too much can do harm. They were polar opposites, he was captain of the basketball team he always the first one to finish the mile, while Riley was in the middle. She liked to visualize a perfect picture, while he could actually make one.

Then there came Maya and Lucas, both blondes, colored eyes, somehow managed to have the relationship everyone wanted. They were a couple in the eye of the whole school, when both of them didn't do anything to change that.

Riley finally reached her locker and opened it, taking out her textbook and a blue notebook. When she closed it, Lucas was right there, jaw clenched and fist balled. After giving her a good scare he got in front of her, blocking her from the exit of the hallway. "Get out of my way, Lucas."

He didn't move. The only thing he did was cross his hands making his muscles prominent, Riley turned around to walk away, but was pulled back.

"A boyfriend?" he almost yelled.

She pulled away from the embrace he had her in and questioned, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you think i'm an idiot?" his voice was brittle and hoarse.

"I'd answer that-"

"Alonso, Riley. Why in the world would you date him?" he demanded.

Riley didn't know what she was hearing, did he just question about her dating him? "I'm not."

He pushed her towards the locker and got in front of her, till their bodies were touching. His body lined up with hers, he didn't know what he was doing he was just angry.

Riley had to admit, he looked hot when he was angry and hostile-yet gentle. "You really don't think i'd beat his ass up?"

He breathed in her face, moving some hairs that framed her. She could tell he was angry, but he looked amazingly seductive. She snapped out of her reverie. "I'd like to see you try."

They looked at each other for seconds, Riley could tell Lucas was refusing the temptation in kissing her because he eyed her lips more than once. She tried to get out of his warm hold, but she couldn't. His hands wrapped around her waist, if Riley had walked into a pair holding each other like this, she'd think they were ready for something _else_.

They're only in eighth grade and he's holding her like this...in school. Bad timing. She couldn't get out of his grip so she said something she knew she would regret. "Kiss me."

Riley didn't have to tell him twice. Right when she finished, his lips were already on hers. He cupped the back of her neck and pulled her in close, savoring every second. That's when he felt it. She had kicked him in a place no man would want to be kicked in, he fell to the ground clutching the part he felt the pain in.

She watched him silently groan on the floor, guilt washed over her, but didn't dare apologize. "Even if he did ask, i'd say yes."

 **Do you think Lucas got what he deserved?**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	13. This Changed Us

_When You Made Your Choice_

"Then I kicked him," Riley summarized her previous encounter with Lucas to Farkle as she played with her fingers on his brown loveseat. Farkle looked at her, the lifeless demeanor she held didn't make him feel any better. The Riley he's known for a long time has never been this emotionally detached that she looks blank, she ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Someone had to do it," Farkle tried for a laugh out of her, but nothing, just silence. "Look Riley..." he placed his left hand on her knee cap, for reassurance. "You aren't in a comfortable position and I can't imagine how ached you are...but you can't move on like this."

She looked at him. She was expecting some other explanation _._ "How else am I supposed to move on?"

"You don't, Riley. He's in love with you and you're-"

"I don't," she lied. "I'm not."

"I've known Lucas for some years and yes...i'll admit he can be a little open hearted, but if it's anything that will hurt him...it's you."

"What?" she asked.

"He's in love with you," he reminded for the second time today, "Of course he'll care about you and do anything to win you back, but Riley, your opinion out of everybody's means more to him."

She didn't have anything to say. Somehow Riley wasn't scared of Lucas's feelings for her. She was just scared of the fact that he's acted on it behind Maya's back and if she found out...she didn't want to finish the thought.

"Maya is my best friend, Farkle. I will never do anything to hurt her on purpose, Lucas's needs to get over his feelings for me."

"You say that like it's the easiest thing on the world, i've never been in love and i'm not planning on that anytime soon. But Riley, someone is in love with you. Someone cares about you that they will do anything for you, doesn't that mean something to you?"

She placed her elbows on her knees and sighed into her hands. "I just want to wake up from this horrible nightmare."

He rubbed her back and inched closer to her, "It's going to be okay."

Riley didn't say anything she just closed her eyes, hoping tears wouldn't escape.

"Have you met that Alonso guy?" asked Farkle after seconds of silence.

Riley's head turned to him, letting her arms fall out of her face. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he asked me about you one time. He wanted to know if you and Lucas were still seeing each other."

Riley's eyes widened, has he tried talking to her before? "What did you say?"

"I nodded."

Riley figured that's what he would've said. "He's very charming," Riley said as her lips widened.

"Do you think Lucas's is jealous?"

"I...don't care," Riley said. "Let him be jealous. He made a choice, Farkle. Whether it wasn't the right one in his case, i'm going to learn to move on."

Farkle didn't look rather happy for the brunette, just then her phone chimed.

After reading the message Riley grabbed her bag and left.

* * *

School had just ended. Riley stayed in late to finish a paper she turned in late, she didn't like a rule her teacher added in her classroom. If you turn in a homework late, you stay in half an hour after school and Riley had just gone through that.

As she walked towards her locker Riley couldn't help, but think about the kiss between her and Lucas. It might've not lasted long, but it was something Lucas was so good at.

She never expected a mess this big to overwhelm her eighth grade self. Lucas chose Maya, that's what she knew that day. The words ran through her and nearly shattered her heart in a million pieces. And then to hear he loved her, Riley's broken heart pieced itself. It was as if she needed him to live, like he was her sun.

Riley stopped walking when she saw Lucas approached her, she couldn't move. With every step he took closer to her, Riley's heart skipped a beat. Her breathing grew heavy once his hands landed on her back.

She snapped back into reality when his lips came close to hers. "We can't."

His hands were still wrapped around her back, bodies touching. He loved holding her this close, the warm and heat she fabricates makes him want to be with her. To his surprise she wasn't struggling out of his embrace. He whispered, "Look, Riley..." silence broke out for seconds. "We're alone..." he continued.

"That's not it..."

"Then what is it? How could you possibly want out of this? Do you not feel what I feel for you?" His hands cupped the back of her neck, they were both leaning on a line of lockers.

"Please Lucas..."

"Say you don't want this." he let her say something, but she never did. "Say that this is wrong, even though it doesn't feel like it." His mouth lined up with hers, if he inched a little closer to her their lips would touch. "I know you value your friendship with Maya, so do I. But I can't help myself Riley, I can't stand watching you talk to _him_."

"Maya is my best friend."

"I don't care, Riley. I just want you," he breathed into her lips.

"If she sees us-"

Lucas couldn't take it anymore. Her talking could only be stopped by one way, and a kiss was all he could think of. As their lips moved in perfect sync, Riley wrapped her arms around his neck. Lucas soft lips brushing against hers was perfect, it was as if his lips were meant for her. They both stopped to breath, his forehead was leaning on her right temple. Before Lucas could kiss her again she stopped him. Her eyes widened as she stared at something else, his gazed followed her's.

It wasn't a something, it was a someone.

Maya stood there, frozen in her steps. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran away.

 **Who saw that coming?**

 **I didn't.**

 **I know I say this was a temporary story, but since it expanded up to twelve chapters, inspiration came to me from writing some parts. The story will come to an end on the same day as The Truth Behind The White Lies, but some hours after that a new story will be posted. Who's exited?**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	14. Sorry For Being Caught

_When You Made Your Choice_

Riley watched her best friend run away. What had she just done? Maya had caught them, kissing each other. Her heart ached with every step she took, it wasn't until she disappeared from Riley's sight that she decided to follow. She took a couple of steps before Lucas pulled her back, "She just needs time, Riley."

"Time?" she yelled. "She just saw us kissing." After she wriggled away from his embrace Riley followed Maya.

If it was one place Maya would go to at a time like this was her room, not Riley's. Riley wasn't exactly the best runner, and she didn't have the appropriate footware for taking fast steps. She ran through the bad side of the city and watched Maya close the door to her house, Riley was there just in time to stop her. She made her way in Maya's house and stopped to take a breath. "Please, Maya it was a mistake. I'm so so so sorry."

Maya just walked to her room ignoring her best friend.

"I tried to stop him, I promise."

She closed the door on the brunette and locked it, so she wouldn't come barging in.

"It meant nothing," said Riley. Did it mean anything? Sure she enjoyed the kiss and wanted more, but she knew it was wrong. Kissing her best friends boyfriend is wrong, and yet she did it. "I'm really sorry, Maya."

The crying blonde plopped on her bed and placed pillow on her burning ears, she replayed her steps through the hall. She was so happy to see Lucas even though she wasn't acting like it, but that's when she saw it. The way he grabbed her and put her against the lockers, how he inched closer to her and tried to kiss her. Her heart turned pitch black as her world fell apart.

"I won't talk to him, i'll tell him to leave me alone. It was a big mistake, I promise. It will never happen again." Riley couldn't tell if Maya was hearing her or not. "Maya please," she cried out. "It made a mistake."

"Just leave me alone!"

Riley leaned on her gray door and crouched down, "I'm not leaving until I know you're okay."

The door opened and Riley almost fell back, she stood up and turned around to face her best friend. Her eyes were puffy and her hair was tangled. "I'm not okay, Riley! I saw you two kissing. My best friend and my boyfriend kissing, do you think talking about it will make me feel any better?"

"It helps-"

"No it doesn't. All my life i've been someone's second, your second. And when Lucas chose me, I felt wanted, needed. But it's always you that get's everything. You have the perfect family, perfect life, you get three meals a day-"

"Stop," Riley muttered, but she kept going.

"Why? Is it because you know it's true?" Maya asked. "For once in my life I felt like everything was pieced together, I had a boyfriend and you seemed to be moving on pretty quickly and I was happy for you. But that's where life's a pain, just when everything is fine something -in this case-you- has to ruin it."

"I wasn't trying to ruin your life."

"You didn't have to! Maybe if you just stay away from me, you will be doing more than just a favor." She slammed the door on Riley's face, leaving her to walk away in tears.

* * *

Riley opened the door to her room and found Lucas sitting on her bay window, biting on his nails. He looked dilapidated, his sea green eyes were fixated on the foot of her bed that he didn't see her walk in. His thoughts were just focused on the guilt he had brought upon himself and on his princess. He placed his hands on his forehead, he didn't know what could be happening between the two best friends but he only knew one thing, Riley wasn't going to be happy with him.

The door slammed shut and his eyes quickly turned to the door, he saw Riley in tears. He never found it amusing seeing her like that, it just made his heart ache even more. "Look, Riley." he stood up and walked towards her. "I didn't mean for us to get caught."

"Is that why you did it in a public place?!" she snapped. "So we wouldn't get caught?"

He just sighed as he played with his fingers. "It was empty-"

"You're right it was empty, but that doesn't mean you can do something wrong."

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"What?" she heard him clearly, but she had to hear it again.

"I'm sorry!" he snapped.

"I know you are, but you're apologizing to the wrong person!" Riley set her backpack down on her bed and didn't dare face him.

"What makes you think she'll want to talk to me?"

"Only one way to find out."

Lucas didn't want to leave Riley alone, he wanted to talk to her about it and set their feeling straight. Their kiss may have not been at the right timing, but he didn't regret it. If she wasn't so pessimistic she would've enjoyed the kiss too. "Can we just talk about it, Riley?"

She laughed in an uninterested way. She turned back to him, "You wanna talk about it? Sure let's talk about how it was a mistake and it will never happen again because you are staying away from me."

He shook his head. "No."

"No?" she questioned.

"I'm not staying away from you, I can't and I won't."

Riley looked him in the eyes, "This isn't your choice."

"Telling me to leave you alone is like telling me to kill you, I won't do it." he grabbed onto her elbows and pulled her close.

"You have to be kidding me." she pushed him away. "Don't you feel the slightest bit of guilt? Maya just caught us kissing!"

He didn't say anything.

"Wow, you have no heart Lucas." she tried to walk past him, but he stopped her.

"How many times am I supposed to tell you i'm in love with you, Riley?" his hands wrapped around her biceps.

"Till I believe you!" she snapped.

Lucas stared at her blankly, did she question his feelings for her? "Is kissing you not enough?"

"That's what got us in this mess! You feel and you act on it!"

He clenched his jaw from the rage running throw his body.

"I don't want to see you anymore, Lucas. You made a choice, and you will live by that for the rest of your life. Because from now on...this mistake you made, will define the rest of your life."

He let go off his grip on her and ignored the pain in his heart.

"Just get out."

He wanted to look her in the eyes and apologize once more, but for what? The kiss? In his perspective, the kiss wasn't what he's sorry for. He's sorry for being caught. Lucas turned his back on the brunette and walked away, closing the door on his way out.

 **What happens next? How will Riley and Lucas recover from this? Will Maya be okay?**

 **Don't forget to check out my Newest _Short_ Story: Her Mistake, His Obsession. **

**Follow, Favorite and Review**


	15. Our Happily Ever After

_When You Made Your Choice_

The blonde of fourteen years old lay in her bed, scrutinizing the bad side of town. People would always judged this place by it's _cover_ -if you will, and call it ugly and a place for _drug dealers_. But to Maya it was much more, this place wasn't bad at all. She grew up a place that held the lowest amount of hope for a little girl, it taught her the most important lesson. _Never Hope For Too Much._ She wished she stuck to that, she hoped for Lucas and got it, but that didn't turn out good at all.

She found them kissing, well he leaned into her. They way he held her with such passion hurt Maya more than she expected, if it wasn't for _him_ telling her that Riley was waiting for her, she would've never found out-which meant she would've been living behind their lie.

As she drew a glass of hot chocolate to her mouth, a knock on the door stopped her. Maya opened the door expecting to come face-to-face with her mother, instead it was Lucas, the guy that broke her heart. Before she could slammed the door on his face, he stopped her and invited himself in. "Lucas, just get out of my room."

"Look, Maya-"

"Lucas I swear if you don't get out of my room I will hurt you." she threatened. Maya waited for him to leave, she expected him to be more relatable and leave her alone, but he never did. "That was a warning."

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he ignored her threat. "It wasn't fair. I cheated on you and I shouldn't have done that-"

"You lied to me," Maya reminded as she walked closer to him. "You made me feel special, like I was wanted by someone other than my family. I thought that things were finally looking out for me, I had you and my mom..." she trailed off at the thought of Riley. "Why did you chose me Lucas? If you wanted Riley..."

"I was hurt. She didn't feel the same way I felt about her, I just wanted to forget."

"And you thought i'd make you forget?" Maya asked. "Am I just a distraction from your true feelings?"

"No, of course not."

"Then?" she demanded. "Why did you chose me?"

"Because I fell in love with Riley." he answered. That's what he meant when he was talking about _being_ in love at a young age. "She never felt the same, and I just wanted to move on, I wanted to forget. You and I seemed to have this connection that everyone liked, so why not try it?"

Maya sat down on her bed and wiped the tears away. "You wanna know what sucks about being used?"

Lucas sighed. "I didn't use you-"

"It's the feeling you feel afterwards, it's realizing that you are never going to be good enough for the other person. I've been disdained all my life, by bullies, pretty girls, rich girls-"

"Stop." Lucas said as he crouched down in front of her. "Maya, you may have not grown up in the best place, but this place turned you into you. You don't value the concept of money and what you can do with it, I like that about you...maybe that's what made me think I had something for you? You are wise, compared to other girls at this age. And any guy would be lucky to have you."

But the guy she wants, doesn't want her back.

"Can I just be alone, Lucas?" Maya asked.

He silently nodded and walked out the door, but stopped to say something. "Just know that I never meant to hurt you like this."

* * *

Riley walked through the doors of John Quincy Adams Middle School, only to be eyed by all her fellow classmates. She awkwardly walked down the halls and stopped when she found Darby and Sarah chatting at the bench in front of Mr. Matthews class. "Hey, guys."

They both looked at Riley like she was a murderer.

"What?" she asked. "Is something in my teeth?"

"You haven't heard, have you?" Darby asked as she stood up and walked towards her.

"Heard what?"

"Everyone knows, Riley." Sarah said.

"Can you be more specific?" she asked, wanting answers. Riley wanted to know why everyone was staring at her, did she have something sticking out of her pants? Was it everyone stare at Riley day?

"We're saying that everyone knows you and Lucas kissed, right by the lockers. I'm assuming that's why Maya isn't here." Sarah said, just before the bell rang.

Darby and Sarah both walked towards his class while Riley stayed back, letting the tears build up. How did everyone find out? Would Maya have told them? Is she capable of doing that? She spaced out, but something brought her back, and that was the tardy bell.

Just when she walked towards her dad's door, Lucas popped up and nearly crashed into her. She smelled the scent of his cologne while he grabbed onto her shoulder to balance himself. "Hey."

She just nodded and walked towards the door, Lucas followed her.

"Where were you guys?" Cory asked as he watched both his students enter his classroom.

Whispers immediately passed through the room loud enough for them to hear.

"By the lockers." a student answered.

Cory just waved his daughter and the Texan off sending them to their seats. As they sat down Cory began his lesson, Lucas clenched his fists as he heard the kids behind him whisper.

 _"I heard that he wanted to do it with her."_

 _"I guess that Riley and Lucas aren't so clean after all."_

His jaw clenched as Lucas's began to see red, he wanted nothing more than to just shut them up with one good hit to the face. Minutes passed and he received a note, Riley received one after he did.

 _Did you two lose it by the lockers?_

He crumbled the paper up. The handwriting was too familiar, it was Charlie _creepy creep creep_ Gardner, Lucas stood up from his seat and threw the crumbled paper to Charlie's face. "Do you wanna get beat up by the lockers?" he taunted.

Charlie stood up and balled his fist, "Are you going to throw the first punch or what?"

"Enough!" Cory yelled, "Not one word from you two!"

The Texan sat down and faced the chalkboard, he didn't even bother on staring at Riley. The remaining period was all based on Cory babbling about the Civil War and on how the South surrendered. "Hey, Lucas." a guy whispered from behind him. "Was she good?"

As much as he wanted to punch the life out of him, Lucas just ignored the guy. He hated having this feeling, it always reminded him of how his anger wasn't in check.

* * *

"Hey, Riley." Alonso yelled, as he ran towards Riley. "Are you okay?"

She didn't look at him, Riley just held onto her textbooks.

"I haven't been hearing good things about you," he said. "Do you want me to take care of it?"

"No." she said. "You don't have to fight my own battles."

He nodded, "I mean I told Maya that you were at your locker I just didn't know Lucas was with you."

"What?" Riley asked.

"I told Maya that you by your locker when she went to look for you I just didn't know Lucas would be there." he said.

How did Alonso know where Riley was? Wasn't she alone after school? That would mean it's his...fault? No it had to have been because Maya wouldn't take this to the public. But would Alonso?

"So what?" she asked. "Were you the one that told everyone about us kissing?"

He didn't say anything back. Riley walked away from him, but turned back to say, "You know sometimes you should just mind your own business."

* * *

After school ended, Lucas knocked on Maya's front door. He was a little happy when she opened it, "Unbelievable." she muttered as he walked in.

"Did you tell everyone at school about what happened?" Lucas asked.

"What?" Maya asked.

"Everyone knows about the kiss, was it you?

"I didn't tell anyone, anything. So if you can just leave-"

"Who was it then?" Lucas demanded. "Who could've possibly told everyone?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. I just want to be alone..." Maya stopped.

"What is it?"

"Alonso." Maya answered. "He was the one that told me about Riley being at the lockers. Could it be him?"

By the time Maya finished Lucas was out the door, placing a letter for her to read on the couch.

* * *

Riley wrote on her notebook as tears fell down her cheeks and onto the white lined paper. She stopped writing as a tap on her bay window was heard. She didn't want to look back and see the person behind her, the person just tapped again. Riley stood up and opened the bay window, just as expected Lucas crawled through the opening and into her room. He had the blue shirt she always liked him in, his scent brushed through her nose as he passed her.

He stopped and turned back at her, but quickly stopped what he was about to say as he watched a tear run down her cheek. He pulled her in closer and wiped the tear away, "You're crying."

She pushed Lucas away. "It's nothing, i'm fine."

"You're not fine, Riley." he said. "This is clearly hurting you."

"I'll get over it."

Lucas pulled her into a hug and let Riley rest her forehead on his collar bone. She sobbed and he kissed her forehead, "You're going to be okay, I promise."

"How?" Riley asked. "I broke my best friends feelings by kissing her boyfriend and instead of you comforting her you're here with me...why Lucas?"

"Because I love you," he said into her ear. "And because Maya doesn't want me to talk to her, maybe when it comes to Maya...the best thing we can give her at a time like this is...space."

"I don't want space." Riley said. "I want my best friend back."

"You'll get her back. I promise you." he kissed her head and pulled her in close. "I know who started all of this."

"Let me guess, Alonso."

He pulled her back to take one good look at her. "You knew."

"I got the truth out of him." Riley admitted. "I can't believe he would do something like that."

"I can..." he taunted, which got a chuckle out of Riley. "I love holding you like this."

Just then she pulled him away.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not that type of girl, Lucas." Riley said. "I don't steal my best friend's boyfriend."

"You're not stealing me because I was always yours." He watched as she ran a hand through her brown locks. "This might not seem like the right time to be together, but I don't need the right time. I don't care about how we get together, I just care that we're together. Riley, I want to have the privilege in calling you mine, or having the privilege in beating up a guy for talking to you." he caressed her cheek. "I don't want to see you as my friend, I want to see you as my happily ever after."

She smiled. "When the time comes Lucas...

He laced his hand in hers. "I'll be there waiting."

 **This is the last chapter to this story, it's not the best ending, but it's something.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this story and enjoyed reading it.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


End file.
